


Good

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Begging, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sub Castiel (Supernatural), Tied-Up Castiel (Supernatural), Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: One angel, two hunters, and a little praise kinky bondage.





	Good

It’s so _good_ — Sam’s big hand on his cock, the sting of the ropes around his wrists. Dean’s mouth on him, his tongue so hot, and wet, and it’s making Cas whimper, how good it is. He can’t bear much more of this — all of it for him, both of them. His. He arches slowly back against the hard wall of Sam’s chest, nearly sobbing Dean’s name. He wants to give something back, but they won’t allow it. He’s helpless, and there’s nothing he can do but let them take him apart.

Dean’s using his fingers now, too, and it’s so much at once. Cas can hear his own tiny cries. His body shakes and trembles, and Sam slides his hand so slowly up and down Cas’s cock, his lips soft and warm against the angel’s neck.

“That’s it, Cas. You’re being so good for us,” he breathes. His hand tightens on Cas’s cock, making him gasp, and Sam holds tighter around his waist with the other arm. “You like that?” He whispers into Cas’s ear, then kisses it. “Do you?”

Cas can barely think right now. Dean’s pushing his legs further apart, licking him open, and he can hardly even breathe.

“You can say it for us, Cas,” Sam encourages, slowing his strokes. Cas’s cock is twitching in his hand. Dean’s driving him crazy, but if Sam wants him to talk, that’s the one thing he can give back to them right now.

“Yes,” he pants, “Yesyesyes, please, Sam…Dean, please…” Sam didn’t tell him to beg, but he can’t help it. He’s drowning in pleasure, almost enough to panic over. He can’t take any more. 

“You want to come for us, don’t you?” Sam sounds like he’s smiling.

“Ngh…y-yes,” Cas manages, arching on his lap again. It doesn’t let him escape Dean’s fingers sliding deep, his tongue teasing the underside of Cas’s cock now. It’s so much, so much. “Please…please…”

“Then come,” Sam orders, gripping him tighter.

Dean makes a pleased hum against the heated skin there, and Cas is so wound up he’s almost scared to let go. He’s whimpering again, and Sam’s lips are soft and gentle against his ear.

“It’s okay, Cas. You can come,” he whispers. “You can do it, you can let go now.” And Cas does. 

His body’s acting on its own, arching and shuddering, wrists burning in their bindings. Cas is awash in his senses — pleasure, the air heavy with sex and Sam’s shampoo, Dean’s cologne. Cas is sobbing, he thinks, but it all feels so far away right now, like he’s not even in his vessel. Except Sam’s voice is in his ear, encouraging and praising, and Cas feels like it’s forever in a moment.

He’s just aware enough to feel Sam untying his wrists. Dean slides up into the bed beside them, he and Sam pressing in against Castiel’s back and front. It should smother, but it’s a comfort. They’re here, and even as vulnerable as he is right now, Cas feels safe. 

“Still with us, sweetheart?” Dean’s resting his forehead against Cas’s, studying his eyes. The angel has finally come down from his high, and gazes back, his whole body flushing. He feels more naked than usual with them right now.

“Yes,” he replies softly, shivering. Feeling it, Sam pulls the blankets up higher over the three of them, settling an arm around Castiel’s waist to hold him warmly. 

Dean rests a hand against the angel’s cheek, brushing over Cas’s lips with his thumb. 

“That got pretty intense. I see tears,” he whispers, green eyes studying Cas’s face. “Was it too much?” He looks bothered by the thought of hurting Cas, but he’s still so gentle about it, not blaming, not accusing. If Cas liked it then whatever happened was okay.

The angel looks him in the eye and shakes his head. 

“I loved it,” he confesses, his face heating again. “Thank you, both of you.”

Sam kisses the top of his head behind him the same time Dean kisses Cas’s lips. They sigh together and settle closer still, Castiel tucking his head under Dean’s chin, nose buried in his shoulder. They’ll have to move sooner or later, shower, but right now Cas just wants to be held. He couldn’t love them more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! This one's been done since late 2018 and I finally got the guts to post it, so please be gentle with your feedback. I really am trying to share more smut, but it's a process to not stress about it. XD Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated! ♥


End file.
